fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
"Outrun the Outback"
This is the first episode of total Drama's Amazing Race Host: Welcome 11 teams! You guys know who ou are so we don't need to explain that. Now, you guys know all about the show so I don't need to get into detail. To reach the pitstop, you have to travel across the Outback doing challnges, to get your clue so you can make your way through this, well you could call it an obstical course and the last pair to arrive are eliminated. Do you think you have what it takes? Then start! *gets into a helicopter and flies up into the clouds so they cn't see him. All Teams: *starts running to clue box and get the first clue* Trent and Justin Currently in a tie Justin: Follow the tracks to reach your next clue! Justin: What tracks? I don't see any Justin: Neither do I! Trent: How are we supposed to do this? Justin: By searching for the smallest tracks! Lindsay and Beth currently in a tie Beth: *looks at the ground to small markings* Lindsay: What are those? Beth: Tracks let's go! Both: *start folliwing the tracks* Duncan and Gwen, currently tied with the rest except for Lindsay and Beth Duncan: *to Lindsay and Beth* What are you guys doing? Beth: Ohh, Just looking for tracks further out! Duncan: Oh, okay! Gwen: Maybe we should try that then! Duncan: Sure! *runs to where Lindsy and Beth are and sees tracks* Gwen: They where lying, but anyway, let's go! Both: *start running* Alejandro and Heather Heather: *points to the pairs in the lead* Look! Alejandro! Alejandro: They must of found the tracks! Heather: Follow them! The rest of the teams in search for the tracks All: *follow the three pairs because they hear Alejandro and Heather's conversation* Lindsay and Beth Currently in First Place Beth: Hurry Lindsay! They are all catching up! Lindsay: Okay I am! *catches up to Beth* Beth: How did they find the path so quick? Bridgette and Geoff currently in fourth place Bridgette: Hey look, a man and a bunch of.... Geoff: Dingoes? Bridgette: Yes! And he is holding the clues! Both: *run and catch up to Alejandro and Heather* Katie and Sadie currently in last place Katie: Oh my gosh Sadie! Look an emu! Sadie: Where? Katie: Over there! *points to the opposite direction of where they are supposed to be going* Sadie: Ohh! I see it! Cody and Noah currently in fifth place Cody: So, Noah, do you think we can win? Noah: No, but I think you can *smiles* Cody: Oh, you are so sweet! *stops to make out with him and the rest odf the teams except Katie and Sadie dash in front of them* (later at the pitstop) Alejandro and Heather: *arrive* Host: Congrats! You gyus are team number one! You win a trip for two to Surfer's Paradise in Australia for a week with a luxerysuite and awesome waves! Heather: Yes! Host: Bridgette and Geoff, you guys are team number two! Blaineley and Josh, team number three, Duncan and Gwen, team number four, Trent and Justin, team number five, Eva and Ezekiel, team number six, Owen and Izzy, team number seven, Cody and Noah, team number eight, Lindsay and Beth, team number nine, Harold and LeShawna, you guys are team number ten and you are still in the race! *two hours later* Katie and Sadie Katie: Yes? Host: You are the last team to arrive, so uhh bye!